


Damn Allergies

by sssammich



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssammich/pseuds/sssammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks sneezing is gross and disgusting and should be eliminated from general bodily functions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> In the same 'verse as "Flowers".

Santana is not a hateful person. If anything, she is a loving soul stuck in a very frustrated person’s body. That and she just can’t deal with people wasting her time. She is only going to be young once and she’s going to make it count, dammit. And if it means cutting someone off to get to the point, then she will do that. But Santana ends up getting irritated and hating a lot of things. And if there is one thing that Santana hates more than the incessant droning and nagging of her high school peers, it’s sneezing.

She thinks it’s gross and nasty and she tries to avoid it as much as she can. Germs fly everywhere and it’s just a giant ordeal that she thinks could be avoided if some people just knew what personal space was and how much they need to breathe away from her. It’s also the most unsightly thing in the universe. The faces people make when they’re sneezing is both ugly and disgusting. She may think she’s a perfect specimen created from the heavens, but she is not immune to the ugly faces that sneezing causes.

That’s why Santana hates nature sometimes. She’s allergic to just about everything. Food, plants, animals, people’s bullshit. That pretty much covers the entire spectrum of things that would revolve around her. She generally just can’t stand that she has to take all these precautions just to breathe. The air isn’t even that damn clean anymore anyway. So it gets really frustrating.

What’s even more frustrating is the fact that Brittany wants a damn dog. And not even the dog that doesn’t shed, the dog with the most amount of hair on its damn body where it pretty much sheds an entire other dog by the time it’s done sitting in one spot. And she just can’t handle that.

Santana can’t get mad at Brittany for wanting a dog. The dogs are adorable and if she wasn’t so ready to kill her sinuses because of them, she’d want one. She doesn’t want Brittany to find out that she’s allergic, but it’s also really hard to ignore the watery eyes and the sneezing. The lie of being really attached to Wishbone the dog can only go so far.

They compromise with owning a cat. After all, that’s one of those staples that lesbians have to have. Except Santana’s not just allergic to dogs, she’s allergic to cats. And pet dander. And every other thing in the world that is living and breathing. That’s why she has such an adverse reaction to Kurt and Rachel sometimes. And Quinn.

“What do you think of this kitty cat, San?” Brittany asks as she holds a tiny, yellow kitten by her face, waving one of its paws at her. She’s going to own up to the teary expression she has on her face as a result of how adorable that damn kitten is.

“She’s beautiful.” Brittany turns around and Santana texts her doctor about getting more prescription allergy medication. She’ll pick them up by the time the day is over.

When she ends up sneezing on the way home with Brittany, she’ll lie through her tears blurring her vision that the sneezing comes from the flowers right outside the pet shop. She’ll pretend that she unceremoniously fell into them when some punk ass skateboarder thought it’d be a good idea to skate on the sidewalk when there are people around. She’ll hope that the adorable kitten they just got would distract Brittany from whatever concern she might end up having about her. When she gets medicated, she’ll make sure to take out her frustrations in bed. And it will be worth having a damn kitten around.

She thinks sneezing is gross and disgusting and should be eliminated from general bodily functions. But she’ll put up with it - she’ll put up with  _all_  of it - if it means being with Brittany and seeing her happy.


End file.
